Goodbye My Friend
by Trish-Is-Mine
Summary: Trish is released by the WWE. Randy Orton is her best friend and he learns that she asks for the release. He finally lets out his true feelings to her. Is it enough? Dedicated to TrishOrton!


Author's note- This is a one-shot I promised TrishOrton…I didn't spend a lot of time on it so it isn't that good…Sorry! I'm contemplating a second chapter though…So tell me if you want one! Randy's poem is lyrics to a song! I don't own anyone! **Reader's Please review!**

**Goodbye My Friend**

An enraged Randy Orton busted through the locker room doors and into the hall. He was pissed about something he just read on and wanted answers. He went straight to the room he was looking for and knocked on the door pretty hard. The door was soon opened by the person he was looking for.

"What?" An angry Vince McMahon yelled as he looked at the WWE superstar in front of him. Randy raised a sheet of paper that he printed off and showed it to Vince.

"What the hell is this?" Randy yelled as Vince looked at him. He sighed and nodded.

"I know what you're thinking…But…" Vince started before being cut off by Randy.

"What's going on in my head right now is how can you release Trish Stratus…The greatest WWE women's champion ever and the most marketable diva you've ever had…And what do you do…You release her…Why the hell would you do that Vince…You know she's one of the best…So why?" Randy asked furious as he started to pace around the hall. Vince sighed and looked at him.

"She asked for the release Randy…" Vince said as Randy cut him off again.

"I know she hasn't been herself lately…Like being late and stuff but it's because she's been under some stress lately…Wait a minute what did you just say…" Randy said as his eyes widened and looked at Vince. Vince looked at Randy and nodded.

"This afternoon she came to my office and asked me for the release…Trust me Randy…Me and the writers tried everything to make her stay…But she wanted the release…Sad as it is to see her go…But it's what she wanted…" Vince said as Randy had a look of disbelief on his face. He was in shock after listening to this.

"What the hell…Why would she do that…She loves this business…" Randy said as Vince shook his head.

"I don't know…She never told us…Maybe you can find out…" Vince said as Randy nodded. He soon turned away and walked as he tried to collect all the things in his brain.

'_Why would she do that…I need to talk to her'_ Randy thought as he traveled through the halls still in shock. He walked to a locker room door and knocked on the door as loud as he can. He waited as someone opened the door.

"Randy…What are you doing here…" Trish Stratus asked as she looked at him. Randy sighed and looked at his best friend.

"What the hell is this…?" Randy said as he held up a sheet of paper that he printed off the internet saying Trish was released. When she saw the piece of paper her eyes widened and then took a deep breath.

"Oh…"Was the only words that escaped her lips as she looked at him.

"Oh…Oh…That's the only thing you can say to me Trish…Why are you asking for your release…I thought you loved this business…" Randy said as Trish's eyes filled up with water. She looked at him.

"I do love this business…But my time is up here…I did everything I could've done…6 time WWE women's champion, 1 time hardcore champion, 3 time babe of the year and diva of the decade…What more can I do" Trish asked as she started to cry. Randy was still in shock.

"Trish there is still more for you to do…Like be a 10 time WWE women's champion…" Randy started as Trish cut him off.

"Randy…My time's up here…It's time to give awesome diva's like Kelly or Melina a chance at this title…Like the say…Out with the old and in with the new" Trish said as tears poured down her face. Randy sighed.

"But what are you going to do now…Do nothing for the rest of your life" Randy said as Trish cried.

"No…I'm going to finish planning my wedding and honeymoon and then…I don't know…Become an actress…" Trish said as she wiped some tears that were falling down her face. Randy looked at her.

"You're going to become a Stacy…Right Move…Trish…Just stay…Please…" Randy begged as he looked into Trish's eyes. She looked down and looked up at him again shaking her head.

"Randy…I'll stay but I need one good reason to…" Trish said as Randy groaned.

"Come on Trish…" Randy said as Trish shook her head.

"No…One good reason" Trish said as Randy sighed.

"Fine…Because…Uh…Eh…Well…." Randy said as he started to get confuse and sweat. Trish just looked at him.

"So…" Trish edged him on as she packed some more stuff into her luggage. Randy sighed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" Randy yelled as Trish dropped the comb she was about to pack. She looked at Randy wide-eyed as tears started to fall down her cheeks once again.

"What…" She choked out as Randy looked at her with tears coming down his face.

"I love you…Trish" He said as the two cried. She looked at him.

"But Randy were best friends…How can you love me" Trish cried as Randy nodded.

"I have and always have…Your beauty and all those days we spent together…Trish I love you so much…Stay…For me…For us…Please" Randy said as he grabbed her hand. She quickly pulled away.

"Randy this is not going to work…I'm getting married and you are to…What about Samantha…Don't you love her" Trish said as Randy nodded as more tears came out of his eyes.

"I do love her…But I love you more…You'll always be the girl in my heart…I only dated her because I knew about your relationship…Because the only person I want to be with is you" Randy said as she cried. She then ran to him and kissed him. It was the first time they kissed…Even though it was wrong. It just felt so right between them. Trish then suddenly pulled away and looked at him as tears came out of her eyes. She shook her head.

"I can't do this…" She said as Randy shook his head.

"Do what…" Randy asked her. She continued to shake her head.

"Do this…Were getting married to other people…" Trish said as Randy looked at her.

"You know you want this as much as I do…" Randy said as he cried. Trish then cried and looked at him.

"I don't know…." She said as she grabbed her coat. Randy looked at her.

"Where are you going" He asked as she shook her head.  
"I need to clear my head…" Trish said as she put on her shoes and ran out of the room leaving behind a sad Randy Orton. He cried as he watched her leave. He grabbed his cell and dialed the number.

"Hey Vince…Can you call the superstars to Trish's locker room" Randy said into the receiver.

Trish returned from her hour long walk to finish her packing. She thought about everything…About Randy and about leaving the WWE. She sighed as she walked to her locker room. She opened the door to see her locker room was decorated with pictures. She also saw her luggage was packed…There was also another empty luggage and a note was on it.

_Dear Trish, _

_This luggage is to put all the pictures in and also the autograph book. _

_Love forever and always, _

_The WWE superstars._

Trish put her hand on her mouth as tears flowed down her face. She looked at the pictures and cried when she saw pictures of her starting in the business till the end.

'I came a far way…From nothing too a legend…' Trish thought as she looked at the picture. Tears still flowing.

Pictures of her as champ and as babe of the year.

Last but not least…Pictures with her and her friends. She cried when she saw old pictures of her and Amy till now, her with edge, her with Ashley and Melina and pictures with the entire business.

'I love you guys so much…I'm going to miss you' Trish thought as she finished looking at the pictures.

She started to pack all the pictures into the luggage. When she was done she found the autograph book that had a cover of 'goodbye my friend' on it she opened it and saw it was signed by all the superstars with notes and everything. She read a couple of them.

_Hey T! I want to say that it's really sad seeing you go. I wish you stayed longer because of all the fun times we had together! Like in Iraq or just chilling with you after Raw! I want to say that I love you and you're an awesome friend-Love John Cena! __  
_  
Trish cried as she read John's note and smiled at all the fun times they had together.

_What's up Trish? I knew I haven't been in this company that long but I want to say that it was so cool meeting you and you're a real legend here. You're my idol and you'll always be to future divas to. We'll make sure no one ever forgets the name Trish Stratus! - Love Kelly_

Trish smiled at the note Kelly gave her. The next one she saw made her cry.

_Trish! You're leaving me! I'm going to miss you so much! We were supposed to retire together but I know whatever you do in the future you'll rock at it! I love you so much and thank you for helping me with getting over Matt and everything! I will call you everyday and I know were going to be best friends forever! Life in the WWE will be so different without you! I'm going to cry for the next year without you like I am now! Know that these people here will always be your second family! I love you so much my sister! I hate the fact you're leaving! Remember all the times we spent together and most importantly remember me!-Love forever and ever till the day I die Amy!_

Trish cried as she read Amy's note. She then picked up the book and packed it into her suit case. She locked the suit case up and looked at the empty room in front of her.

"It's over…It's all over" She said as she cried. She grabbed her luggage and proceeded to walk out of the locker room when one of her luggage got stuck. She turned to fix it but then she noticed a white piece of paper and a framed picture on a table. She picked it up and read it.  
_  
__Dear Trish, _

_The times when we would play about. The way we used to scream and shout. I never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way! _

_Look for the rainbow in every storm. Find out for certain love's going to be there for you. You'll always be someone's baby! _

_Goodbye my friend. I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here! _

_It's not the end. You got to keep it strong before the pain turns into fear! _

_So glad we made it time will never ever change it! _

_You know it's time to say goodbye _

_And don't forget on me you can rely _

_I will help, help you on your way _

_I will be with you every day _

_Okay, I'm not a good poet but whatever! Please do not leave me...If you have any feelings for me...You'll stay! Please Trish I'm crying and begging you now...Please! I'll break up with Samantha...So please...Trish please! i love you!But if you do leave...I want to say I love you andalways will! You'll be the women that's always has control of my heart and even if you don't think so…I love you so much Trish Stratus! __Please stay...For me...For us!_

_Love forever, _

_Randy Orton _

Trish cried after reading the note and picked up the picture. It was of her and Randy at Disney land a month ago. She cried when she saw it. She then kissed the picture.

"I do love you to Randy Keith Orton…You'll always be the man in my heart…But we can never be…" She said as she put the note and picture in her suitcase with tears flowing down her cheek. She then went to the door and looked one more time around.

"Goodbye…" She choked out as she left the WWE, Randy and the past behind her.

**The End**


End file.
